Assemblies of this type have been well known for a long time for connecting two pieces of cloth to each other in a reversible fashion.
On the other hand, when the components to be assembled are rigid, assembly is traditionally carried out by exploiting the transverse flexibility of an assembly member extending in the direction of movement toward each other of the two components to be assembled, as FIG. 8 of US patent application 2010/0155099 shows, for example.
However, this connecting principle always leads to a large overall size, to the point at which it is sometimes necessary to give up on assembling the two components, in a possibly reversible fashion, and, in the end, to stick them or weld them to each other.